Laser applications often require a work piece to be irradiated simultaneously with two or more individually controlled laser beams. Prior art methods of providing such a plurality of individually controlled laser beams have involved the use of arrays of beamsplitters including polarization-sensitive beamsplitters and polarization rotators. Using such beam splitter arrays together with separate modulators or controllers, while less costly than using a separate lasers for each required laser beam, may still prove prohibitively expensive, depending on a particular application. There is a need for a simple method and apparatus for dividing a laser output beam and separately controlling the divided components of the laser output beam.